troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene Lion
Irene Lion is the second employee of Albus's company. She is a fire user. Appearance Irene has red hair with a white strand and wears black and white coloured punk-style cloth with her iconic red panda pattern. Personality Hero Irene has a strong sense of justice. She has a strong will to take action to save people. But on the other side, she is quite impulsive and think/act in a very straight forward way. Background Irene was a vigilante Hero in Valhalla alone. After realizing that working together with Albus can save more people than hero fight alone, she join Albus' company as a Troubleshooter apprentice. Irene has a sister called Lynn. Combat Irene is one of the most and probably best tank character in your team. In early/middle game you may have experience that your whole team was out of action and Irene be the last one survived to complete the scenario alone. As a tank character, she can well handle close battle with fighter/battle mage masteries which can reduce the damage taken. The fire mastery "Cauterize" is extremely useful for removing debuff which make her even more invincible for every Irene's build. On the attack side. Irene's attack ability is more focus on close combat single target attack. With proper builds, she can also do tones of damage. Meanwhile, her attack may not have good accuracy except "Red Panda Formula 6 - Violent Panda" which provide accuracy bonus or cannot be dodged at all if using her special Mastery. Pros * Irene with Lonely Hero gains a huge boost of Block, Dodge, Critical Chance, Critical Damage, and Speed when alone and will recover 30 AT upon killing enemies. * Irene has access to Cauterize which helps her to shrug off those pesky debuffs like Poison, Bleed, Silence, and many annoying debuffs as long she has enough SP at the start of turn. With proper set Cauterize helps her to regain lost Hp. * Incredibly powerful Single Target melee attacks which can Ignore block. * Irene also has access to Phoenix which will revive her upon death * Irene has access to Deep Breathing which recovers her Vigor and reset her cooldown * Irene has good synergy with Giselle as she can snipe enemies from out of Irene's sight so she wont lost her Hero buff this is even better at night as Irene gets less sight range. Cons * Irene is less suitable for group battle as she will eventually lose her Hero buff very quickly. * Solo Irene can be wrecked so fast if not careful * Phoenix itself without the set wont give Irene instant action like Second Heart * Phoenix recovers Hp based on current SP upon death. Without SP she will die and with so little SP, she will revived with so little Hp just to die again. * Snow and Rain weather weakens her Fire ESP performance greatly * Irene advanced abilities has long cooldown and delay * Irene burns area around her upon using Flame Explosion which can halt your team's mobility unless you are willing to let everyone got burn debuff * Terrible Resistance stat, she will quickly killed if hit by strong ESP users Fighter Irene's starting class. Having some advantage in close combat fight blunt and fire attack and good blocking. An Usual build is stacking dodge and block for tanking close enemies and damaging with counterattacks. Martial Artist (Advanced) Advanced class of fighter. Not much differences in fighting style but just much stronger. This class has even more dodge/block/melee related masteries than Fighter class. The tankiness is rely on direct block/dodge and those masteries effects which trigger when block/dodge. With the powerful melee attacks, you may also consider equip "One Shot One Kill"+"Catharis" masteries so that you can keep one shot melee kill weak enemies to take down many enemies in a turn. Compared to Leton, Irene is more suited to do a small skirmish by herself. Pros *High Block/Dodge tank. Very tanky and reliable in the frontline as long the attacks aren't ESP base attack or attacks from distance. *Have good damage and control in close combat fight with her abilities. *Combined with Dancer masteries, she can have good amount of stat giving more flexibility *Great with Responsive attacks *Can quickly strip enemy's armor with proper set *Much quicker compared to Battle Mage, thanks to Dancer masteries. Cons *Less effective against range attacks enemies. *Requires masteries to allow her to delay enemy's turn and pushing enemies with her basic attack *Still takes high damage versus ESP attackers due to low Resistance stat *If Counterattack or other Responsive with delay is used, she could suffer long delay from it especially if the enemy survives or she's nearby of an allied character. *Requires Leton for more advanced Martial Artist mastery and Dancer mastery *Some enemies dodge all incoming responsive attack, wasting her attack and further delaying her turn Battle Mage (Advanced) It has great offensive and defensive power. Battle Mage heavily depends on their class mastery which requiring both Sion and Irene to max their Battle Mage class. The core offence/defence capability of battle mage build is rely on Concentrated Magic Power stack (CMP) which would usually be drained upon using ESP abilities, so Battle Mage isn't suitable for One Shot One Kill mastery. Battle Mage class has an ability mastery "Magical Armor" which can make the character having 100% block. This makes battle mage very OP tank. Pros * A Demigod that wrecks everything and recovers hp upon attacking enemies in close range. There is nothing can stop her as she can shrug debuffs with Cauterize. * Magic Field reduces final damage of ESP attack by 50% as long the damage is lower than Irene's ESP attack. With combination of Impulse Field and Iron Heart, any ESP attack over 50% of her HP as long not exceeding her ESP Attack will be lowered to a mere 8.25% of her Hp. * Having over 100% block with magical armor. * Can self-heal during attack with "Magic Conversion" mastery set. * If built well with The Only One Left set and Lonely Hero. Battle Mage Irene can have a very quick AT as low as 11 AT, able to spamming Red Kick or even her Area of Effect as long she's alone. * Assistance Magic Circuit makes her abilities damage even greater and deadly Cons * Not works well with "One Shot One Kill" due to CMP stack loss every time she uses ESP attack * Unlike Sion, Irene lacks of spamable Area of Effect attack. * ESP abilities tends to have long delay, making her next turn comes slower plus it lowers CMP stack so the AT reduction is reduced too. * Still get demolished by Retaliation set users. * Demigod Irene is a double edged sword especially if Confused * Demigod Irene can be killed if Frozen (Albino Negorii) and ganged by other frogs especially if alone, as Albino Negorii will kept her turn delayed till she dies licked by the frogs. * Lack of slots for sets like Counter and Legendary Labor for beast hunting Personal Mastery * Lonely Hero - Activate "Hero" buff at the start of turn when no allies in sight for 3 turns. * Explosive Red Panda Formula - When using Red Panda Final Mystery - Violent Panda ability, activation of linked ability increases by 50% and attacks will always hit. * Justice - Damage increases by 20% when attacking criminal organization targets. Tips * Lonely Hero gives Irene a very strong advantage, as long she's alone. * Explosive Red Panda Formula linked abilities ignores cooldown however this will make her next turn comes like forever but none of the human boss can survive all the linkage attacks unless he's called John and under Immortal buff. * Justice damage increase is +20% as long the enemy is within criminal organization. All damage increase and reduction are additive so if she had +100% damage bonus, with justice the damage bonus becomes +120%. If the enemy has 50% damage reduction then it becomes +70%. Example: 100%Base + 100%Bonus + 20%Justice - 50%damage reduction. * Battle Mage is probably the best class for her. However it requires both her and Sion at max level of Battle Mage class. * Magic Explosion multiply final damage to 200%. * If Irene rescues Kylie's repair squad during the mission "To Make Matter Even Worse", she will force the mission objection to repair the electric fence. Meanwhile the other character will have an option to retreat. Category:Playable Character